plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Acidic Citrus
|flavor text = Although Acid Lemon likes playing in water, he is actually a landlubber. Although when he talks to others about catching fishes in water, he looks confident, with his current body and cute swim ring, this is not a convincing thing. |translate = Acid Lemon |box title = 强酸柠檬|costume1 = AcidLemonCostume}} Acid Lemon (强酸柠檬; pinyin: qiángsuān níngméng) is a plant in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. It shoots acid lemonade droplets at zombies, and any metal objects or shields on the zombies will get corroded. Almanac Entry (translated) Sun cost: 125 DAMAGE: Moderate RECHARGE: Fast Acid Lemon causes extra damage to metal armor. Although Acid Lemon likes playing in water, he is actually a landlubber. Although when he talks to others about catching fishes in water, he looks confident, with his current body and cute swim ring, this is not a convincing thing. Upgrades Plant Food When fed Plant Food, it will rain lemonade droplets on the zombies three times. If used in Big Wave Beach, it will cause the water to turn yellow. Level upgrade *'Level 2' **'Acid Strengthen': Acid Lemon now shoots two droplets instead of one, as well as corroding Conehead Zombies' cones in addition to metal. ** Combat Training: Acid Lemon gains 50% more attack power and health (150% of initial). *'Level 3' **'Evolved Strong Acid': Acid Lemon can now shoot three droplets in one shot, as well as slightly corroding every zombie. ** Cell Activation: Acid Lemons gains 50% more attack power and health (200% of initial). *'Level 4' ** Ability Awaken: Acid Lemon may be boosted when planted. ** Fighting Power: Acid Lemon gains 50% more attack power and health (250% of initial). Costumed When given Plant Food, Acid Lemon summons a storm of acid lemonade rain. It can also acidify the water, turning it yellow and damaging all the zombies in it. Gallery Lemon Almanac.png|Almanac entry. Acid_Lemon Lvl1 Seed Packet.png|Seed packet in the almanac. 1422842472118830.jpg|A picture of Acid Lemon and its costume. AcidLemonCostume.png|Acid Lemon's costume. AcidLemonPlantFood1.png|Costumed Plant Food ability. AcidLemonPlantFood2.png|Its Plant Food ability makes the water turn yellow. Lemon Plant HD.png|HD Acid Lemon. acid lemon attacking.png|Acid Lemon about to shoot. HDAcidLemonWithCostume.PNG|HD Acid Lemon's costume. Acid Lemon Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost. MV51.jpg|Acid Lemons and Sap-flings. LX70.jpg|Upgrade menu. Trivia *Although its costume is an inflatable inner tube, it does not allow the Acid Lemon to be planted in water without the aid of a Lily Pad. **This trait is shared by Pea-nut and its costume. *It is the only plant that is able to change the color of the water in Big Wave Beach. *Its attack deals one normal damage shot to most zombies and 3 normal damage shots to zombies with metal objects on them. *Lemonade droplets cannot extinguish Explorer Zombie's torch or Prospector Zombie's dynamite. *After the 1.4.2 update, it now deals more damage, as it now deals 2.5 damage to normal zombies. This means that, judged by the damage difference it had before the 1.4.2 update, it should now deal 7.5 damage to zombies with metal armor. **Pre-1.4.2, its attack dealt one normal damage shot to most zombies and 3 normal damage shots to *Strangely enough, it cannot corrode robotic zombies like the Robo-Cone Zombie in Far Future. *Acid Lemon is the only plant based on a lemon in the whole series. Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Big Wave Beach obtained plants Category:Chinese Big Wave Beach Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Chinese Big Wave Beach obtained plants